Like his father before him
by PokisMagicalWishes
Summary: Padme has been put in cyro-sleep like state. To most people, she would appear dead. It was her closest friend and senator, Bail Organa who knew the correct story. He re-awakens the former Queen of Naboo and takes her to see her son, Luke.


**Like his father before him**

A ship was setting down on the landing platform in a distant planet in the Outer Rim. A middle aged man came out from the ship. He commanded his men to stay behind with the ship, informing them there would be no need for unnecessary over-protection.  
Dressed in grey clothing, the dark haired man was walking through the platform; taking turns as he walked down strange halways, he'd finally enter a large room. There was nobody in the room. Only few natural sunrey's were shining through the small windows, and some of the cracks in the walls.

Once he entered, the computer that was in the run spoke to the strange man.  
"Identification." came a voice of the virtual inteligent computer.

"Bail Organa." Bail responded, as he already proceeded to step deeper into the room. In the center, was a coffin, with a bed inside of it. Getting closer to the strange coffin, he placed a hand ontop of the glass; sighing a sigh of relief.

"Is it time? Is she ready?"

"Yes. Her vitals are stable, and she is in full health. Starting the process now. . ." the computer informed Bail. The glass of the coffin would pull back; opening up. As the coffins' doors opened, there was gust of fog coming out of it, due to the coffin being sealed for such a long time.

Taking a step back, waiting for the fog to clear, Bail reached out his hand; "Padme?" he called out to the sleeping senator. When she didn't answer him at first, he stepped closer; one hand still reaching out for the senator. "Padme? Can you hear me?"

"Bail?" came the awful familiar voice; it almost brough a tear to Bail's eyes as he saw Padme standing before him; allbe it, she looked dizzy and disorianted, she was standing there. Looking the same she did at her funeral, at that terrible day.

"Padme!" Bail exhaled in excitemnt upon seeing his good friend standing before him. He was quick to sprint over to her side, embracing her in a warm hug. But, quickly retrieved, giving her some much needed space. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

The brunette nodded her head, as she rubbed her eyes, getting adjusted to the light that was shining through the cracks of the room. Padme took a few minutes to take good look at her good friend; for her, it hadn't seemed like any time has passed at all since...

* * *

❝──Luke! [...] ──Leia! ...❞ she cried out their named; the pain was overhelming her. Not one more than ten hours ago, she was informed that her husband had turned to the dark side; she still didn't choose to belive it. But, she had experienced it first hand on Mustafar, when he accused her of being a liar and a trator. Oh could he?─ Not Anakin!─

After giving birth to her beautiful children, everything seemed so heavy; her eyelids seemed heavier than anything she'd ever felt in her life. . . soon everything went black. & she had been wandering all this time; she was not dead.

. . . Only in deep slumber . . .

* * *

"Bail. . . where are they? Where are Luke and Leia? Where's Anakin?" Padme had so many questions; where were her children? Her husband? Her best friend? What was this place?  
She was confused; but Bail reassured her that everything would be fine, and that he would explain everything to her in due time.

"I'll help you, Padme. Now, let's go to my ship, then, you can go see your son."

* * *

Bail Organa's ship had came out of Hyper space, and in front of them, was a planet. A planet Padme knew all to well. Coming over to the bridge of the ship to have a better look, she couldn't belive what she was seeing. A hand reached up, covering her lips as she gasped; she hadn't though she'd ever return here, not after...

"Tatooine?"

Padme turned over to Bail who was standing beside her on the bridge, looking out the windows and onto the planet below them. Placing a hand over her shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze, reassuring her, once more.

"Yes. Don't get cold feet now, Padme. Your son, Luke lives here."


End file.
